What Love Can Do
by Destiel101
Summary: Crappy title. Thundershield. Can't say much without ruining it. Kinda fluff with some hurt!Thor thrown in there. Long one-shot.


**I know I still have two stories to update, but I just couldn't seem to write any new chapters. So when I was in town with my parents today, I got an idea, and I decided to write it down. Luckily I always carry around a notebook and a pen. I thought, it's new year's eve so I might as well post it. I hope you like it. Sorry if anyone is ooc.**

**Also, is this shows up in anyone's email, all I did was fix some spelling, words and add a few things to make it a little better.**

* * *

It all happened so fast. One minute we're all fighting, the next we are trying to stop Thor from bleeding to death.

Thor showed up earlier today with a warning about the Dark Elves. Apparently they have attacked Asgard for some time and now they were setting their sights on Earth.

It wasn't long after Thor arrived that they started their attack. It was brutal, their only goal was to inflict as much pain and damage as possible. Thor explained that their leader, Malekith, was dead, so they are all running wild, without direction. Then after some quick orders from Fury, we all leaped into battle.

It was going well, we were winning, until their captain showed up. Or at least, that's who we assumed it was, because at a shout from him they all stopped attacking us and started attacking Thor. We tried to hold them off, but very soon he became overwhelmed.

Then everything seemed to slow down and what happened next seemed to be in slow motion. Whoever the captain was, he was well-trained. He was going toe-to-toe with Thor and holding his own. Then suddenly, the captain knocked mjolnir from Thor's hand and before he could react, the captain thrusts his sword forward, straight through Thor.

That's when all hell broke loose. Everyone fought to get to Thor, and by the time we all got to him, the captain and his men has retreated and there was a small puddle of blood under Thor that was steadily growing.

I can't remember every detail after that, it all started to blur. I remember the hulk stalking off and Bruce showing up a few minutes later. I remember Tony trying to keep Thor awake and Clint shifting him so Bruce could have a better look at the wound. I remember falling to my knees and Natasha putting her arms around my shoulders in silent support.

I remember just sitting there and watching as Bruce tried to stanch the bleeding, how Fury showed up in a jet with a team of medics. Watching as they loaded Thor on a stretcher and into the jet, everyone, sans Bruce, who went with them, just watched as they flew away.

We all stood there for a minute before they turn to me. Nat pulls me to my feet and Tony suggests we head to the helicarrier. I agree and we head to the quinjet.

The ride seemed to take forever. During that time, I let my mind wander. I remember the first time I saw Thor, fighting with Stark in the woods. I didn't really got a good look at him until we got to the helicarrier. The first thing I noticed was the size of him, not just muscled, but tall. He never slouched, always standing up straight with confidence and his bulging arms crossed over his huge chest. He was handsome for sure, with a chiselled jaw framed by a golden beard and flowing hair that looked so soft, I just wanted to run my fingers through it. But what struck me the most was his eyes, bright blue similar to a gem, captivating, they were like windows to his soul. No matter what, you could always tell what he was feeling by his eyes. They displayed his emotions like a neon sign. So, in other words, I though he was beautiful, he was a god after all.

But we were team mates, so I pushed those thoughts aside and focused on Loki. It wasn't until later, after everyone moving into the tower, getting my apartment and Thor coming and going from Asgard, that I realized I was falling for the thunder-god.

Over the past few months I had thought about him a lot, as well as spending a lot of time with him while he was here. For the first little while, I had a crush on him. I felt like a teenage girl. The worst part was, Tony knew and told Clint, so they teased me about it. And when Thor was there, they would make subtle gestures, just to piss me off. It's not like I could say anything, he was with Jane, so I just played it off. It wasn't until about two months later, I realized I was totally in love.

So four months later, you can guess my surprise when someone knocks on my apartment door and that someone is Thor. I was shocked to say the least, but that doesn't stop me from inviting him in. He thanks me and sits on the couch. I am instantly worried, he looks upset and hurt. He usually greets me with a hug and a hearty clap on the back. After some silence and a cup of tea, he finally spills.

He starts telling me that for the past two months, him and Jane have fought. They've argued about priorities. Thor with Asgard and Avengers, Jane with her science work. Jane's not happy about the amount of time he spends in Asgard and with the Avengers, and Thor's not happy about how much time Jane is spending on her science when he is around.

After two months of it, they agreed it wasn't working and broke up. He then explained that he didn't want to go to Stark Tower, it was to crowded and he needed some space. So he asked if I had any. I instantly answered with 'Of course' and nearly a year later, he's completely moved in. He stopped being a guest a long time ago and the others sometimes tease me about it, but I don't mind.

Living with him is quite interesting. He's a great cook, eats a lot, and like me, he likes to keep things clean. I chalk it up to him being royalty and used to having everything spotless. He's great company and an early riser. I am too, and very soon, we fell into a routine.

We'd wake up, go for a run, have breakfast, shower, do whatever we have planned for that day. Then we'd have supper, go down to the gym, shower again, and then relax until we decide to go to bed. It was great. And despite the fact that it's hard to live with someone you're in love with and them not know, I wouldn't change it.

But back to now. We're finally in the helicarrier and we all rush down to the infirmary. As we round the last corner, we see Bruce come out. Clint speaks up first.

"How is he?" We all hold our breath.

Bruce sighs. "Well, the good news is, he's alive." We all breathe again.

"And the bad news?" I ask.

Bruce looks at me and sighs again, "He lost a lot of blood, he needs a transfusion to survive. His vitals are dropping fast, we don't have much time."

Tony steps forward. "So, what's the problem?"

Bruce looks at Thor through the window in the door. "Thor is a universal receiver, so he can take any kind of blood. The problem is, we don't know how his body would react of we were to give him human blood, it could just as easily kill him as it could save him."

No. I turn and look through the little window at Thor. He looks so frail laying there, the top of his armour gone, replaced by white bandages that are soon going to be red. There are wires everywhere and an oxygen mask on his face. Behind me I can hear Bruce explaining why his blood wouldn't work. Then I get an idea.

"What about mine?"

I'm still staring at Thor but I can feel every eye on me. I turn and look at Bruce, "Well?"

He thinks for a moment. "I think that would work. His chance of survival would go up to 70% with the super soldier serum."

I look at Thor again and then back to Bruce. "Then do it."

We head into the infirmary. Bruce starts getting things ready to take my blood. He stops. "Are you 100% sure about this?"

I look at him and our eyes lock. "Do it."

Bruce starts taking my blood. As he does, I stare at Thor and the team around him. On his right side are Clint and Natasha. Clint is standing with his hands on the shoulders of Natasha who is sitting and holding Thor's hand. On his left side is Tony, who is sitting there with his chin resting on his hands, just staring at Thor's face.

Bruce starts to set up the drip for Thor when his vitals start dropping dramatically. Everyone is instantly on their feet. Bruce speeds up his task. he finishes and steps back. Then out of no where, the beeping stops and nothing remains but that long shrill beep that damn machine is making. He's dead. Thor's dead. Oh god. No one can believe it. But before anyone can move, the room disappears. Everything is black, the only thing that remains is me and Thor. Suddenly, Thor sits up and looks straight at me. I'm terrified, I have no idea what's happening.

Thor tilts his head to one side and opens his mouth, "Why didn't you save my Steven? Why? I thought you loved me, why did you let me die? Steven? You could have saved me, but you didn't. Why? Why would you do this to me? Steven? Steven?"

"Steven!"

I wake up gasping for air. I immediately sit up, I'm covered in a cold sweat and I'm shaking uncontrollably. I can still hear Thor calling my name but I'm to shaken to reply, I can feel his hands slide up my back and rest on my shoulders, where he stars to massage them. We sit like that for a few minutes before I stop shaking as much and my breathing evens out. When Thor speaks, his voice is quiet and gentle. Something you wouldn't think him capable of.

"Steve? Are you alright?"

I nod. "Did you have the dream again?"

I nod again. This was not the first time I've had this dream, far from it. After the accident, everyone, including Thor had nightmares, but they eventually faded. Everything up to Thor's death had happened, but instead of his him staying dead, his heart restarted and his vitals stabilized. My blood had saved him.

Two months later, he came home. It wasn't until a month later, that we finally got together. Apparently Thor had liked me for some time but never said anything because I never showed any interest. One night, after a particularly bad dream on Thor's part and no sleep on mine, he confessed.

It didn't take long for the team to find out, but instead of the teasing I had expected, all we got was congratulations and a 'you're welcome' from Tony. Apparently, he had told Thor how I felt, knowing full well his feelings for me. For once, I was happy about his meddling.

It didn't take long for us to start sharing a bed, but other than that, not much changed. Our routine was somewhat the same. Sure, there was more touching, kisses, we took less separate showers, and of course, after a while, some sex. But everything was normal. Then I started having this dream. It was the same every time but it always had the same impact on me that it did the first time I had it.

At first, I never talked about it, but after having it for some time, I finally told Thor what happened. He's very understanding and doesn't push me for anything, which I am so grateful for.

"Do you need anything?"

I shakily shake (no pun intended) my head. I am usually over it by now, but today was the day, exactly two years ago, that Thor almost-

I turn and look at him, nothing's changed. He still has the beard and a strong face, his usually perfect hair, which he almost always wears in a half up half down style, is slightly tousled. It's longer, coming a few inches past his shoulders. I love his hair, the colour, the softness. I love running my hands through it. His eyes are still breathtaking, and full of worry. I hate to see him worried.

My eyes leave his face and travel down his bare torso to the scar in the middle of his stomach. I reach out and lay my fingers on it. Thor's hand meets mine and out fingers entwine.

"Steve, look at me." My eyes meet his again. "I know that it couldn't have been easy, but it was two years ago, you have to move one. You can't keep focusing on the past, on the what ifs, or this will never stop haunting you."

I know he's right but I can't. "You could have died, I could have killed you." I look down at our entwined hands.

His other hand goes under my chin to lift my head so our eyes can meet once more. "But you didn't. I'm alive. All thanks to you. You saved me, can't you just leave it at that?"

Oh how I wish I could. "I've tried Thor, I've really tried, but for some reason I can't. I guess I just can't live with the thought of losing you, and I came so close."

I can see Thor processing what I just said and what to say next. But instead of words, he leans forward and his lips meet mine. I lean into the kiss, my other hand finding its way into that hair I love so much.

After a minute we break apart. "You won't even lose me Steven. Even if I have to fight the gods of Valhalla themselves, I will always come back to you."

And you know what? I believe him.

"God I love you Thor."

He smiles, "And I you, Steven Rogers."

After that, we lay back down, me on Thor's chest and his fingers running gently through my hair.

As I fall asleep, I can't help but wonder.

How did I get so lucky?

* * *

**Did I get ya? Did you think I killed Thor? I hope you liked it. I had fun writing it. Please tell me what you think. Also, if you see any mistake let me know. I have no beta. So, happy new year and all that jazz. I hope 2014 is as good as 2013 was. I will see you all next year! This is Destiel101, signing out!**


End file.
